I'll Run To You
by Marleyrockz
Summary: What i thought what should've happened in the episode "Rose" And also, Jakes shows up with important deets.
1. Bleeding Love

**Okay, i decided to make a new story. **

**Plot/Summary: After when she gets rescued by Damon & Stefan. She runs into Damon's arms, not Stefan's. **

* * *

**But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy**

* * *

**Bleeding Love.**

**(Damon's Pov) **

I staked Elijah right in the heart. I back away and turn around to see Elena on top of the stairs. I move towards the end of the stairs. I look up towards the light that was was coming from the top, where Elena was. I saw her looking down at me. I feel a wind pass by me. I look to my left.

'Just let her go" I looked up to Elena.

I smiled at her her, while i rock back and forth on my feet for a second. I looked to see if Stefan was coming and when i saw he wasn't; I looked back at Elena. Maybe, she'll run into my arms this time. Not Saint Stefan's. Why do I always get the short end of the stick?

She runs down the Stairs at mild speed, so she doesn't fall or trip. Stefan came in just in time and held his arms for her. Pathetic. Why does he always get everything? I look down at the ground so i don't have to see there love fest. It's disgusting to know the girl your in love with is running to your brother. Into His arms. One day, I want someone to run into my arms but i guess it's not today or _ever. _

I look towards the ground and I feel two small petite arms go around my neck. I look up to meet brown locks of hair. I automatically wrap my arms around Elena's small frame. I look up to see Stefan dumbfounded. I was pretty dumbfounded too. Why would Elena run into my arms? Maybe, she just missed Stefan, or she was running to fast to stop. Maybe, that's it.

"Damon" She whispered in my ear. "can we talk later?"

"Sure" I said softly.

She let go of me. She stopped to look into my eyes. Her eyes was filled with want, and _love. _Love? For who? Me or Stefan? She unhooked her arms and sighed. I let a tiny smile on my face, before I leave to hear words that I didn't want to stay for. I open the door to see my car shining in the sunlight. I sigh. I walk over to my car, slumming. I look around to see if anyone's coming toward me. I saw no one but my car. I look back to where i was walking and got in my car. I waited for them to come out of the creepy old building. I shifted in my seat uneasily. I looked forward to see Elena stomping out of the house. Farrowed my brows. Following after her, is Stefan. He was walking slow behind Elena. Elena stopped when she got to the passenger door. I looked over to see her pause before she yanked it open for Stefan.

"Here, you get in the back." She spat at Stefan.

"Fine"

Once Stefan got in the back, Elena pushed the seat back. She got in with a Huff. I look back at Stefan and than i looked at Elena.

"What's with you two?" I smirked.

"I Don't want to talk about it, Damon" Stefan nearly yelled at me from the backseat.

"Gosh, Don't get your panties in a twist. I was just asking a question"

Elena giggled. I look over to see her looking out the car window. I look back at the front and start the car.

"Well, we're off." I pulled out of the yard from the old creepy house. I get on the freeway, where there was no cars were on it as it seems. Right now, a pin could drop inside the car and you would hear it. I look around and all there doing is looking out the window. My jaw clenches as I wonder what happened in the house. I looked in the rear view mirror to see Stefan looking sad. I look over at Elena who had a smile plastered right on her face. What the hell's happening here? My grip on the steering wheel got tighter. I got my right hand on the side near Elena's hand. I didn't realize that my hand was iching more near hers till i felt my hand caress hers. I look over and she her smiling. I look back on the road and smirked.

I pull up to the boarding house and shut off the engine. I pull my hand out of Elena's and Immediately, regretted the decision to. I missed the warmth her hand gave mine. I miss her small little petite fingers on mine. Elena opens the door and gets out. Stefan gets out like there's a fire in the backseat. I look at him after he gets out. Weird. I get out of the car and slam the door. I walk past them to the door. Once, i get in the house. I go to the fire place and stand in front of it.

"Damon"

"Yes, Elena?" I Smirk.

"I need to tell you something"

"What? Are you going to tell me that i'm irresistible, handsome, Gorgeous, even?" By that i turned around to look at her. She was by my drink cart, about 5 feet away from me at this point.

"Damon, don't be an ass!"

"Well, that's kinda hard to, you know, Being me and all" I smirk at her.

"Fine, Whatever" She sighed and turned around and grabbed her jacket she took off when she got in. "I'll just talk to you, when your serious and when your not an ass"

I sigh. "Elena, Stop!"

She stops and turns to me. "Why should i? Your just gonna make a joke"

"I promise, i won't" I told her honestly. "Now come over to the couch, so we can talk, _seriously"_

She sighed and walked over to the couch. I walk over and groan when i sit beside her. I turn my body to her, waiting for her to say something.

"Damon" She said softly looking into my blue eyes and i look at her soft brown doe eyes. "I want to tell you..."

My eye's widen. "Is this about what happened in the creepy house thing?"

"Well, After when i talked to Stefan. You weren't listening were you?" I wasn't listening. I had too much on my mind to listen to them. Now i'm wondering what she meant.

'No, i had to much on my mind to listen on you two love fest" I looked down at my hands.

She grabbed my hands in hers. I looked up into her brown doe eyes. "Damon, I told him that i'm not in love with him anymore. That i'm in love with some else."

"Oh great" Another guy i have to fight to get her.

"No, Damon. I meant you. I'm in love with _you."_

* * *

_**Ooooo. Whats gonna happen? O:**_

_**I dont know if i should carry on with this... please review if i should!**_


	2. What Makes you Beautiful

**Okay, thank you for all the alerts! :3**

**So, Here is the second chapter! Hope you like it! **

* * *

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful.**

* * *

**What Makes You Beautiful. **

**(Damon's POV) **

****I'm crazy. I swear, I am totally loony. Right now, my wish has come true after these few years. I just can't _believe_ it's happening.. Elena Gilbert is in _love _with me. Me. Damon Salvatore. The Elder Brother. And Not _Stefan. _I feel like i'm going to melt into this couch. Her brown doe eyes start to water. I just sit here, satring at her with my mouth gaped open. I couldn't move, let alone, _speak. _She shifts on the couch uneasily.

"um, You know, i think i'm just gonna leave.." She gets off the couch and starts towards the door.

"ELENA!" Finally finding my voice. I stood up and used vampire speed to block her from getting to the door to leave.

I'm nervous. Why does she make me nervous? I haven't got nervous since I was a naive human. I never get nervous. Nervous is for the weak. I stare at her big doe eyes and I melt. Does she really have to stare at me that way. She makes my knees weak like there gonna collapse at any second. My breathing picked up, also. I almost feel human again. I sway back and forth on my feet, looking down at the floor. I look at the lines in the floor, looking for something to say. Those three little words don't want to come out. I opened my mouth to say them but the only sound came out was silence. So, I clasped my mouth shut not wanting to sound stupid or say something i would regret later.

"Elena, Please Don't leave." I frowned at the floor. Damon Salvatore doesn't get scared or speechless. I look at her and saw her looking at me with a scared look like i was going to reject her. I frowned at that. How could I reject the most beautiful girl in the world?

"Why shouldn't I, Damon?" She spat. "Give me a good reason"

I thought about it; How to get her to know how I feel about her. I know. "Come sit down, I wanna sing you something"

"You sing? I didn't know that" She said with a puzzling look plastered on her face. I lead her to the couch and sat her down. I walk slowly to the stereo and find the CD I wanted. I shuffled though the CD's and found the one I wanted. I take it out of the CD case and open the stereo CD placement. I push the lid down and walk in front of Elena.

"_You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough,"_

__She looks at me wide eyed. I smile while I sing to her. I never felt so good to sing to the girl you love but now i know how it feels. _fantastic. _

"_Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful!"_

__I look at her and smile. I sway back and forth on my feet again. I was still nervous. I never really sung for anyone before. Only for Stefan when we were teenagers, since he heard me in my room once. That boy had such good hearing when we were humans, it was outstanding that he wasn't a vampire back then. I look at Elena. She was looking at me with the most beautiful look and smile on her face. I once again melted into the ground.

_"So c-come on,  
You got it wrong,  
To prove I'm right,  
I put it in a song,  
I don't know why,  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,"_

__I Stop and look to the ground. I started to move my left leg back and forth trying not to look nervous. I probably sounded bad. She probably hated it. I look up to see her crying. "elena?"

I walk towards her and sit down right beside her. I wrap my muscular arms around her tiny frame and held her tightly to my chest. "Shhh" I cooed at her while rubbing her back with my hands. I rocked her back and forth to see if it would calm her down. 'Why are you crying, Elena?"

"Because that was beautiful, Damon" She told me. She looked at me with those beautiful doe eyes that had tears on her bottom eye lids. "Thank you for singing it to me."

"I Love You" I randomly blurted it out. Finally.

* * *

_**OKay, so. I hope you like it.**_

Please review! :3


	3. Taken

**Okay, This is the third chapter, i hope you enjoy ! =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries but i wish i owned damon.**

**I'm going to be using One Direction lyrics for this. I wish I owned Louis ;)**

* * *

**Now that you can't have me**  
**You suddenly want me**  
**Now that I'm with somebody else**  
**You tell me you love me**  
**I slept on your doorstep**  
**Begging for one chance**  
**Now that I finally moved on**  
**You say that you missed me all along**

* * *

** Taken. **

**(Elena's Pov)**

He just randomly blurted out that he's in love with me too. How can he be so confident? I let out a breathe that I didn't know I had in my lungs. I kept uncrossing my legs and crossing them. I would say something but i can't. I'm just sitting here, staring into his blue eyes. His nice blue eyes that anyone could get lost in. I just wished i could say _something. _With that thought, I opened my mouth and said "uhh" I said _uhh. _I'm so Stupid! I told him I was in love with him, just 5 minutes ago. Now, I can't even say "I love you too, damon" ? What was wrong with me?

"Elena?" He said softly. He was sitting there with tears in his eyes. I got more nervous from seeing tears in his eyes. He never cried. Well, I've never seen him cry.

"Damon, I love you too" I said finally gaining my voice from my voice chords. I smiled at him with excitement. He smiled. If someone said I would see Damon smile a year ago, I would laugh right in their face. Damon never has smiled when anyone said something nice or sweet to him. He only smirked or frowned. He did all things but smile.

I was still thinking deeply to notice a pair of lips that came crashing down on mine. Once, I noticed the burning sensation on my lips. I automatically kiss him back with the same intention like he did. All i wanted to feel is the the connection between us. Right now our lips were like puzzle piece's that fit together as one that would finish a great beautiful piece of art. There were shock waves going down my back were his hands roam. I let my hands roam his hair, his face, his arms. Anywhere that I could touch, Basically. I lightly push him down on the couch. I stop kissing him to smirk. I slowly crawl up his body to kiss him again. While I was straddling him on the couch, I started to grind my lower half on his. I heard him groan and put his hands on my ass to grind me harder into his crotch area. His hands moved from my ass to the my back. My hands were on one side of his head to keep me from falling on him. When we kissed all i could think about was how his body and mine felt whole together.

I stopped kissing him, I get off of him. I look at him and smirk. Before he could say anything I was putting on my jacket. "I think I should get going, Jeremy and Jenna might be worried"

I need to get home to get some sleep and talk to Caroline. I need to talk to someone about this.

"Elena, Don't leave! I thought we were having fun"

I chuckled. Of course, Damon would think that. I guess I tease him a lot. I remembered that I put on my red shirt that I couldn't wear a bra with.

"What do you mean fun?" I smirked at him. Trying to be sexy. I walked very sexually towards him but stopped right when i got in front of him.

"Well, we could go up to my room and have wild monkey sex 'till we pass out. how about that as fun?" He smirked with a twinkle in his eye.

I could feel the puddle between my legs that formed. "Well, If you say so.."

By that, I took the hem of my shirt and pulled it up right under my boobs to see his reaction. His were about to come out of there sockets. I smirked at him and winked. I pulled it over my boobs where i could see both of them. I stopped pulling my shirt up and pushed it back where it was and fixed my jacket and my shirt. "Well, I guess we have to find out another time"

"You fucking tease!" He yelled laying back with his hands behind his head looking really sexy. I wanted to go and jump him right then and there. I inhale and exhale. I turn and walk to my car leaving Damon by himself.

Once, I walked outside. I smiled and breathed in the fresh nightly air. I stayed there for a few seconds before I got into my car that I parked there. I got into my car and sat. I kept staring at the boarding house before i put the key on the starter. I turn the key in the ignition. I sighed when it roared to life. I pulled out of the Salvatore boarding house driveway and headed home. Once, I got home and got threw the door. I felt two big arms go around me.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy's boyish voice came into my ear. He held me more tightly now.

"Yes, Jeremy. I'm fine, thank you." I said getting out of his steel tight grip. I smiled at him. His black hair was all messy going to the right. His face stained from him crying. He looked like he was 6 again with his messy hair and an awkward grin.

"i'm just glad you're okay" He smiled at me. I loved Jeremy. I don't know where I would be without him in my life. Without him, I wouldn't be here right now. He's the only one who really understands me except for Damon.

"Same here, Jer" I looked at him. "I think I'm going to get some sleep now, I'll talk to you in the morning"

"Goodnight, sis" Jeremy hugged me again quickly and let me go. I quickly smiled at him and walked past him up the stairs to my room. Once, I got to my room I open the door and softly closed it behind me. I place my back against the back of it. I sighed and smiled at my vacant bedroom. If anyone saw me right now. They would say i'm crazy for smiling at nothing. They would shout at me for being with Damon. but right now, All i had to worry about is me. Right now, I can feel whole without anyone saying anything about me and damon. I smile and take off my jacket. I go over to my dresser and pull out my PJ's. I shut my dresser drawer and go into my bathroom. I put my nightwear on the counter and turn on the shower. I take all my clothes off and get into the heated water. Once, I was done my shower and brushing my teeth. I put on my PJ's and head to my bedroom. I put my clothes into the laundry basket. I look around my room to find my journal. I found it and walked over to the window seat and sat down. I looked out the window once and saw a crow staring in my window.

"Hello, Damon" I said though the window at the crow that was perched on a branch near my window. I sigh and open my journal and started to write.

_Dear Diary. _

_Last night was a nightmare. I got kidnapped after the ball. I ended up in this creepy building with two vampires that wanted to hand me over to this Elijah guy. This Elijah guy was scary. He seemed very old and serious. While, I was there Bonnie sent me this message saying Damon and Stefan was coming for me. When they came they did everything to kill him. Vervain, wood, everything. Damon killed him. I was on the top of the stairs looking at him. All i felt was to rush into his arms for some reason. When he looked up at me with all the hope on his face that i would come into his arms was so cute. I was running down the stairs. Suddenly, Stefan was at the bottom wanting me to come down into his arms. I never wanted to hurt him but i wanted to be in damon's arms for once. So, i ran to him. He felt so surprised that I ran to him. All the feelings that ran though me when i went into his arms. Was amazing. It's like the still before a storm or when you do something good for something great, It was like nothing could touch you in that one single moment in time. That moment in time that you want it to stay there forever. Just to forget the world and be with the person you love. When i was hugging him, i realized my true feelings were for him. I'm in love with him. I might be crazy; But i am. All the time now i want to be in his arms. Forever. _

_- Elena. _

* * *

_**Okay, This is like my longest one. So, please review! :3 **  
_

_**Meow meow. **_


	4. More Than This

**Okay, here's the fourth chapter. :)**

**Here's another song from One Direction; More than this.**

* * *

**If I'm louder  
Would you see me?  
Would you lay down in my arms and rescue me?  
Cause we are, the same  
You saved me, when you leave it scarred again  
And then I see you on the street  
In his arms, I get weak  
My body feels I'm on my knees  
Praying.**

* * *

**More Than This. ****  
**

**(Elena's POV)**

****I stand outside the grill having a smoke. I know that smoking's bad for you but after all that's happen to me, I'm not surprised I stooped to this. I take another puff and throw it on the cold wet ground and stomp on it one time.

"tsk Tsk tsk, Elena. You know smoking's bad for you" I sigh hearing the very familiar tone of voice.

"Damon, please don't start" I turn my body so i was facing him now. He threw his arms up in the air.

"i'm not judging or anything. I was just letting you know." He smirked walking towards me. He stopped next to me and slumped on the wall. I look at his face. He was wearing his leather jacket, with a black v-neck, black pants with his black combat boots. I'll always will remember when he doesn't wear those kind of things. I sigh and turn to look across the street at speeding cars, an empty forest. It was midday and no one was barely in the streets.

I sigh and look down at the concrete. I felt something cold against my hand, i ignored it. I must of just moved it on the wall. I felt it again but i felt a hand slipping into my small palm. I look at my right hand and saw Damon's left hand slowly try to lock our fingers in between each other. I smirked and placed my finger in between his. I looked up at him in the corner of my eye and saw him smile a little for only a second when he noticed i was looking.

"Elena?" I heard a melody voice from a distance. I waited for a few seconds to see his guy come toward me. I stiffened. Jake.

"Jake?" I said stunned at the blonde boy coming toward me. "Jake Armstrong?"

The blonde boy stopped when he was right in front of me. "Yes, it's me, Elena."

"Wh-What are you doing here?" I asked him, sacredly. The last time I saw Jake was when I was in Chance Harbor.

Me and Jake had a complicated past. We were- Well, i _was _apart of this group. We called ourselves 'The Secret Circle' The secret circle was a group of witches. Well, Back than everything was great till i fund out about my black magic. One of my ancestor's had Black magic and passed it down to me. Which, I do not want in anyway shape or form. So, after we defeated the Witch hunters. I left to mystic falls in grade 8. I never talked to them, or seen them since. The last time i was there they locked up my black magic so i can't use it. The only way I can use it, if they unlock it for me.

I looked up to Damon. He had this strange look on his face. Like, he was about to kill him. "Why in the you need Elena for?"

I looked to Jake, who had a weird expression on his face. He looked at Damon and than to me. "Elena, Can we talk in private?"

I swallowed. This isn't good. The look in Jake's eyes can scare the shit out of anybody right now. "Sure, Come with me"

I let go of Damon's hand. "Damon, I'll call you, later, okay?"

Damon's looked really mad. "Sure"

I turned to jake. "Lets go"

We walk over to my car. "What's his deal?"

I look back at Damon, who was staring at us walking away. "He's just jealous"

"Well, If he knew our past, he should be" I giggled at his tone of voice.

Me and Jake used to date. He was my first for everything. We got together in grade 7. We had our first kiss together, we were our first's for hint hint. He was my first love. Whenever we had a fight we would both come to each other and apologize till we shut up and kissed each other senseless. I haven't seen him since I left. He's a tiny bit taller, his cheeks are more indented. He also had more of a boyish look to him now.

"haha, Maybe he should be" I giggled again.

We got to my car and I Unlocked our doors. We got into the car and made sure we were safe and drove off. Once we got though the door I felt a tense environment. "Do, you want anything to drink, or eat?"

"No, I'm fine thank you anyways, Elena" He said uneasily.

"Okay, let's go sit down before you faint Jake, You look pale" It's true. He lost all the color he had before till he came into this house. "uhh, Are you here to kill me or something?"

"NO! Of course not!" He said softly trying not to scare me. He sits down and rest his arms on his legs. "I Don't know how to tell you this without you yelling or screaming or saying no to it"

I got scared and sat down on the table in front of him. I grab his hands that he just place on his face. "What's wrong?"

At that moment, Our heads snapped up at the gust of wind that just swiped though the room. "Elena.. Is there anyone in this house, except us?"

"No, Jeremy went with Alaric to the grill." My eye's went wide. We knew someone else was in the house except for us.

Jake got up suddenly and motioned me to be behind him. "We both know you don't have your magic anymore, so just stay behind me."

I nodded and followed when he went into the kitchen and stopped and raised his hands. All of a sudden I hear Damon screaming. I run toward where Jake was standing and saw Damon clenching his head.

"Jake! Stop!" I shout at Jake. Damon stopped screaming and started to breathe hardly.

Jake sighed. "Maybe, next time the vampire should knock than come into someone's house"

Jake went around the corner and sat at the seat at the counter. "Jake, what's so important?"

Jake looked upt o me with sadness and a scared look on his face. "You need to move back to Chance Harbor."

* * *

_**So, I Decided to move this to a Secret circle/Vampire thing. :3 **_

_**Oh, and some of you dont like smoking but in the next chapter someone makes her quit.**_

_**Please review! 3 **_


	5. Up All Night

**Okay, Well. At first I didn't decide to make this a Secret Circle/ Vampire Diaries thing but i did . :D **

**Also, The song title is the title for the chapter, if anyone wants to know.**

* * *

**I wanna stay up all night  
And jump around until we see the sun  
I wanna stay up all night  
And find a girl and tell her she's the one  
Hold on to the feeling  
And don't let it go  
'Cause we got the floor now  
Get out of control  
I wanna stay up all night  
And do it all with you  
Up, up, up all night  
Like this, all night, hey  
Up all night  
Like this, all night, hey  
Up all night**

* * *

**Up All Night. **

**(Damon's POV)**

He want's to take Elena away from me? I just got her and now she has to go some place. I won't let that happen. I got up from where i was on the kitchen floor and stood to face both of them. I look at there gaze on each other. It's like there speaking though there eyes. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked down at the counter.

"Elena, there's something happening in Chance harbor" He looks at me than back to Elena and starts to speak again. "It's something to do with the circle"

The Circle? Now I'm curious. "What? What are you two talking about?"

They both look at me. Elena's face went pale. Jake was just looking at me. "Elena? You didn't tell your friends about your past?"

Elena and Jake both looked at each other again. "Um, no. I didn't think it was important to tell them. Also, They dont need to know"

"I'm still confused over here." I smirked a little. "Maybe enlighten me, a little."

Elena sighed and turned her body towards me. "Well, I was born in chance harbor. When me and a few other people got to grade 7 or so. We found out that we were a group called the secret circle. The Secret Circle is a group of witches. We were practicing. Well, one day i had a live threatening experience that made my..Dark magic appear. One of my ancestors had Dark magic, which was passed down generations to me. I did not want it but i had to use it against the Witch hunters that was coming after us. After we killed him. I asked the group to lock my magic. The only way to get my magic back is if the group unlocks it."

Elena stopped and my mind was swimming with questions. "So, you're a witch?"

"Yes I am." She said softly. "Jake, What's the matter in Chance harbor? Is Faye okay, Or Diana?"

Jake sighed. "Yes, everybody is alright, Elena. It's just that the Witch Hunters are back. We can't fight them without you. We need the circle to be whole again. Eben Has demon's, Elena."

That's when I could hear Elena's heart beat faster than normal. Her eyes were about to pop out of her sockets. "What time do we leave? I need time to let Jeremy know and Also, Jenna. I need time to pack an-"

"Elena, calm down. The witch hunter's are not gonna come that fast" He tried to calm her from her nerves.

"So, What? You two are just gonna leave?" I asked.

"Well, Whoever you are. Yes, she has to come to chance harbor. SO, yes we are." He snapped at me.

I really hate that guy. He comes in here all gun ho and he has Elena wrapped around her tiny finger. I Clench my fingers by my side so I don't rip his head off his small body of his.

Elena sighed again and walked till she was in front of me. "Damon, I have to go. They need me. I can't just let them Die"

I look down and nodded. "okay, just be safe? I love you"

I looked up to see the sadness in her eyes. "I love you too.. Maybe you can come with us, if you want?"

I felt overwhelmed at the thought. I glanced at Jake. His eyes looked like he was gonna kill someone. "Um, sure. I'd love to."

Elena smiled. "That's great! Well, i'm going to go pack my things, okay?"

Me and jake nodded. 'Well, since i'm going with you two. I'm going home and pack"

I walked slowly to the door and opened it. I closed the door behind me with a smile on my face.

Once, i got my stuff from home. I wait for Elena outside her house like she told me over a text 10 minutes ago. I stand here leaning against my '67 Chevy camero. I look around to see blue sky's, birds chirping, and green grass everywhere. It's so silent out here except for the cars.

About 5 minutes, Jake and Elena stepped out of the house. Elena Comes towards me with her bags. "Okay, I'm going with you."

I smirked. "Oh, why? Miss me already?"

"Damon, don't be an ass." She said putting her bags in the trunk of my car.

"Sorry, Can't help it" I stand up to open her door for her. She walks over and pauses to get in. She Gets in without a word. I slam the door.

"I'll see you guys when I get there" Jake said as he left to his truck.

I went and got into the driver's seat. Once, we got onto the road she was silent. I looked towards the road, dismissing it.

"So, what's with you and that Armstrong kid?" I asked. Jealously was creeping up on me since he got here.

"Me and him use to date." I flinched. I never thought she would go for him.

"Oh" was all I had to say to that.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Elena look at me with a worried face. "Damon, I love you. you don't have to worry."

"I really hope so." I said honestly. I looked striaght at the road now. Not wanting to talk about him anymore than i had to. It's really fustrating that she has to help him again. Out of all people. But than again she has to help all of the circle, I remembered. I shifted in my seat uneasily.

"Damon, really. You don't have to worry. What me and him had is in the past. Your very much now" She looked at me with an honest expression on her face.

"Kay, i won't worry but if he does anything or makes a pass at you. I won't back down with a fight. I waited too long for you." I told her.

She smiled and scooted over. I put my arm around her tiny frame. She snuggled close to me while I drive. If we could stay like this forever, I would.

* * *

**Heres the chapter, i hoped you like it!**

**Please, review! Please? :)**


	6. Everything About You

**Yay! The 6th chapter! :)**

**Song choosing is.. Everything About You! One Direction FTW.**

* * *

**It's everything about you, you, you**  
**Everything that you do, do, do**  
**From the way that we touch, baby**  
**To the way that you kiss on me**  
**It's everything about you, you, you**  
**The way you make it feel, new, new, new**  
**Like every party is just us two**  
**And there's nothing I could point to**  
**It's everything about you, you, you**  
**Everything about you, you, you**  
**It's everything that you do, do, do**  
**It's everything about you**

* * *

**Everything About You. **

**(Elena's POV) **

We got to Chance Harbor in record time. I Look at my grandma's place, not moving. I haven't been here, since forever as it seems. I look around the yard to see flowers or herbs. The grass was greener, the sun was shining. I breathed in the cool fresh air of chance harbor. I turn around and came face to face with a chest.

"DAMON! Don't do that!" I slapped his chest. "you scared the hell out of me!"

"Well, I guess you don't like surprises!" Damon said chuckling.

I sighed. "I never did, Damon."

I turn around and walked into my grandma's yard. I got to the door and knocked three times. I heard Damon huff and puff while bringing up the suitcases. I rolled my eyes. I thought he was suppose to be big bad vampire, I guessed wrong. I looked at the door that I hear getting unlocked. I smile when my grandma opens the door.

"Elena, Darling! What brings you here?" She walked over to me smiling and hugged me. She smells like fresh made cookies and honey sap. I automatically hug her back.

"Oh, I missed you grandma!" I said hugging her tighter. "I have circle business to take care of"

She stopped hugging me and put her hands on my shoulders. She held me at arms length. "You be careful, Dear. I don't want you to get hurt, you understand me?"

I smiled warmly. "Yes, I understand, Grammy"

Grammy looked over my shoulder. "And who is this? Elena, why didn't you say we have a guest with us?"

I sighed. "Because you were too wrapped up giving me a hug"

"Oh well, introduce us, Child!" Grammy laughed.

"Grammy, This is Damon, Damon, this is my grammy" Introduced them.

Grammy held out her hand. "Hello, Damon. It's nice to meet you. You can call me Grammy, and nothing else!"

Damon took her hand, laughing. "Nice to meet you to,_ Grammy"_

I laugh at them. "Well, why don't we go in?"

"Yes, yes. Come in, Come in." She greeted us while we came though the door.

I look around the house. It was still the way it was when I left. I was down the hall to see Jeremy and I's picture's on the walls. I smiled.

"Damon" I look to where he was. I walk over to him to see he was staring at a photo of my parents.

"Who are they?" Holding up the picture for me to see it fully.

"They were my parents" I said looking into his eyes. I took the photo from Damon's hands and examined it. My parents died in a plane crash coming to my grammy's to pick me and Jeremy up. I sigh. "I miss them everyday, Not one day goes by that I don't think about them"

Damon takes the photo out of my hands and sets it down where he found it. "I'm Sorry"

"It's no-"

"Elena! Damon! I have cookies!" My Grammy shouted from the kitchen. I sigh.

"Ladies First" Damon waves his hands towards the kitchen. I smile. I walked to the kitchen with Damon trailing behind me. I walk to the kitchen stool and sit down. Damon does the same.

I look to see cookies on metal sheets. I reach out to grab one. "Hey! Not so fast, Missy. There still raging hot!"

I take my hand back. "Awww, I really wanted one though, Grammy!"

"Well, you have to wait now, don't you, home dog?" She slanted back and did the peace symbol.

My cheeks were burning red. "GRANDMA! You are not cool! And where did you get that saying and movement?"

"Don't all the cool kids do it, these days?" she laughed and turned back to the unfinished cookie dough.

"No, they diffidently don't do _that_" I explained. I look to the right where I saw Damon shaking with laughter.

I turn my head to glare at him. "What's so funny, Damon?"

Damon tried to contain himself so he could speak. "Grammy is pretty funny and hip"

I look down and shake my head. "Ugggh"

"See? I told you I was cool" Grammy shouted over her shoulder.

"I wouldn't take his word for it." I told her. "He ain't even cool!"

"Hey! I Am plenty of cool" He explained. "U MAD BRO"

"I Ain't even mad" I told him, smirking.

I turn my head to see the cookies. I reached out to the nearest one and touch it. "Grammy, can we have one now? Their cooled down"

She turned her head. "Sure, go head, Home skittle"

I looked at her weird and grabbed a cookie. "Who have you been hanging out with Grammy? have the old women at the care center drove you crazy already?"

She laughed. "Oh, they drove me crazy along time ago."

I smiled. "oh, did they? what are they up to now a days?"

"Oh, I don't go anymore. I actually think they are crazy!" She chuckled.

I took a bite out of my cookie. I see Damon's hand grab two cookies.

"Grammy these are really good!" Damon said with his mouth open eating a cookie.

"Thank you, Damon" Grandma said.

"You are very so Welcome" He said popping another one in his mouth.

"Grammy, we better get going" I said standing up. "Thank you for the cookies"

"Where you going, Child?" She asked turning around to face me and Damon.

"to the Abandoned house" I smiled. "We won't be long"

"Okay, I love you, Be safe. Damon, Be a good vampire and take care of my grandchild, you hear?"

"How did you know Damon's a vampire, Grammy?" I asked with a bewildered expression.

Me and Damon shared a glance. We turned to look at Grammy.

"Oh honey, I'm a witch remember?" She smirked and turned back to the cookies dough.

"Don't worry, Grammy. I'll take great care of her" Damon reassured her.

We both turn and walk outside. Once, we got outside. The cold wind hit us like batting ram's. I looked around and marched down the steps towards Damon's car. We both get it.

Once, We got to the house. We looked around the property. "It looks just like it did when I left"

I looked at Damon and than around the place again. I started to walk towards the house. I got to the door and went though the opening. I looked around the old dusty living room. I turn to see Damon right behind me staying silent. I start towards the stairway and start to walk up stairs to where everybody would be. I stop at the room where I hear Faye, Diana, Adam and Nick.

I started to breathe heavy. I looked to Damon behind me and nodded. I turn and walk thought the door. The first one to notice I was there was Nick.

"Elena" With that. Everybody snapped there heads to look at me.

"What do you want me to do?"

* * *

_**OooooOOOOo What's gonna happen next? **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**_


	7. Boyfriend

_**Okay, here's the 7th chapter. :)**_

_**The lyrics to Boyfriend by ashlee simpson. **_

* * *

**_Well I'm sorry,  
That he called me,  
And that I answered the telephone,  
Don't be worried,  
I'm not with him,  
And when I go out tonight,  
I'm going home alone,  
Just got back from my tour,  
I'm a mess girl for sure,  
All I want is some fun,  
Guess that I'd better run,  
Hollywood sucks you in,  
But it won't spit me out,  
Whoa Whoa, HA_**

* * *

**_Boyfriend._**

**_(Elena's_ POV)**

"Well look who it is. The boyfriend steelier." purred Faye in the corner of the room. She got up and made her way in front of Damon. I glared at her. "Who do we have here?"

"Back off, Faye" I spat at her. She cocked her head towards me on the side.

"Elena, calm down. I just wanted to introduce myself" Faye looked back at Damon. "Hello, I'm Faye, The girl who got her boyfriend stolen by little miss dark magic over here, It's nice to meet you"

Damon smirked and winked at me. "I'm Damon, Elena's boyfriend. It's nice to meet you too, Itchy."

Everybody started to chuckle at him. I looked at him with a small smile. He could be so charming sometimes. I don't know how he does it. I looked to Faye who had a scowl on her face.

"What's wrong, Faye? Loosing at your own game?" I teased. I crossed my arms across my chest, smirking at her.

"I'm not even playing a game, Elena." She smirked. "I'm just gonna steal your boyfriend over here"

I looked at Damon. He was walking toward me. Once, he got to me he put his arm around my waist. "You're not going to steal me, Faye. I love Elena, so back off, Itchy bitchy"

Nick chuckled at Damon. "Good one, Damon!"

"Thanks" Damon smirked at nick. Faye looked at Nick than to Damon. She stomped her foot and huffed than puffed. She scowled at us than went to go sit next to Melissa. I looked up at Damon, smiling.

"I love you" I whispered to him.

"I love you too, Elena."

I looked at everyone now. Diana was busy looking though her book of shadows. Adam was helping her too. Nick was just laying around on one of the couches by the table in the center of the room. Melissa and Faye were chatting probably about Damon and I. I grabbed Damon's arm and I pulled him down on the couch. He looked at me smirking. I sat down next to him and nuzzled my head on his shoulder. I sighed and nuzzled my neck more into the crook of his neck. Everybody was waiting for something to come up or new information.

"you know if you really wanted to get me on this couch so bad, we would've gone to Grammy's place and into your bedroom" He whispered into my ear softly and sexually.

"Ha ha, Damon. I didn't do it to be sexual but if you want. We can do that later. Grammy's a heavy sleeper, if you catch my drift" I whispered into his neck. I smirked. Chance harbor was bringing out the old me. The old me was a wild girl, who liked to do a lot of wild things. Drinking, smoking, maybe drugs here and there. And A lot of sex. Me and Jake had tons of sex. We did it all night once. We couldn't walk for a whole day. Everybody thought we got hurt or killed, either one but we were just to sore to get the hell up.

"oh, I think I catch your drift, you dirty girl" He smirked.

"Oh, did I tell you I was a very wild girl in Chance Harbor?"

"Oh really, Like how?"

"Well, I drank and smoked a lot." I told him leaving out the drugs. "Jake and I had tons and tons of sex"

I felt Damon's eyes on the top of my head. "Oh really now?"

"Mhm" I smirked. "Me and him did it all day once, we couldn't walk for a whole day"

"We should try that one day, maybe?"

"Mmm, you're getting sexier everyday, you know that?"

"I already did, you little minx"

Just when he said that Jake entered. Jake looked around at everyone. He stopped when he saw me with Damon. He slightly smiled at me and looked at Diana. "have we got anything yet?"

"No, just some stupid stuff about coffins" Diana scowled and laughed a little. I sighed and nuzzled myself back into Damon's neck. "I think everybody should just go home, I'll you guys if we find something. We can meet up tomorrow to unlock Elena's magic, maybe?"

"Oh great, Elena gets her Dark magic back, Fun." Faye said sarcastically shooting daggers at me with her eyes.

"Faye, just shut it." Jake told her. "You're just jealous cuz she can use her magic by herself."

"Oh Jake. Sticking up for your ex, how grateful, Elena must be" Faye said leaving out the door to leave.

I rolled my eyes and snuggled into Damon more than I already was. "What's her problem? Why does she still hold a grudge for something that happened so long ago?"

"It's Faye. She likes it her way not Anybody elses." Jake said leaving out the door with Adam, Diana, Melissa and Nick. I waved them a farewell.

"Well, now we are alone" I straddled Damon. "What do you want to do?"

"mmm, I have an idea" He leaned forward and start to kiss me. Soon enough, I was laying on top of him, full on making out. His hands were on my breast as my hands were up his shirt feeling up his abs. I moaned into his mouth.

"WHOAH" I heard Jake from the doorway. I sprung up and sat down on Damon's lap.

"Oh, I'm sorry" I looked down blushing.

"oh no need to be apologetic. I would've knocked but I didn't know you would be in here.. doing that" Jake chuckled. "Anyways, I was just getting some herbs for home"

Jake walked to the plant area and grabbed some. "What are you gonna use them for?"

"I don't know. Nick mostly wants them. He and Melissa are... getting busy with it, if you catch my drift" He blushed.

"OHH" I laughed. "I caught it alright, aha"

"Well, uh, I'll see you later?"

"Bye, Jake"

Once, he left. I started to laugh my head off. "Oh my god. That was soo embarrassing!"

"Not really, everybody walks into people doing that all the time" He smirked. "Now where were we?"

He leaned up. I pushed him down shaking my head. "Someone can walk in at anytime, not here!"

"Awww, I thought we were having fun tho"

"Well, I didn't say that. I Said we couldn't do it _here." _I smirked.

I guess he got the hint because he was up and holding his hand for me. "Well, what are we waiting for than?"

I laughed and took his hand leaving back to Grammy's house. This is going to be a fun vacation.

* * *

**ooOooOO. Getting hot and heavy in the next chapter :P **

**PLEASE REVIEW. :)**


	8. Never Let You Go

**Here's the 8th Chapter. :)**

**I cant copy and paste so no lyrics for you.  
**

* * *

**Never Let Me Go.**

**(Elena's POV)  
**

Once, me and Damon walked though the door we started to get hot and heavy. I was pulling at his hair and he was grabbing my ass. We were up against the wall now. We were breathing heavy and moaning. His hands were tugging at my shirt now. While, I was tugging at his hair.

From the living room we heard someone clear there throat. Damon and I jumped apart. Embarrassed that someone was actually home. We walked into the living room. Me and Damon looked at each other and back to the four people with my Gram's.

"Heeeey, Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie, and Stefan" I slightly smiled and tried to fake a laugh. "what-what are you guys doing here?"

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Damon scowled and sat down on an empty seat. I went and leaned against the door frame.

"Well, Elena didn't tell me she was leaving Mystic falls, so I guessed she came here." Jeremy told us. "I told Caroline, who told them. Who also wanted to come"

I looked at everyone. Damon groaned and slumped into his seat. "Really? You had to come today?"

"Sorry to interrupt your little sex scene, Damon" Caroline smirked. I rolled my eyes and looked at the ground smiling a little.

"Apology not accepted" Damon snarled. I looked up to meet Damon's eyes. He had lust and anger in his clear blue eyes.

I started to wonder what would happen if no one was home. Would we have sex? Would we have stopped? I don't know. Now, I just have to wondered what the odds were if it did happen. Do I want to have sex with Damon? Would he want to have sex with me? All these questions won't be answered. I guess I'll just have to guess for now on. I sighed at all these thoughts in my mind. I had tons on my mind now a days. I have witch hunters to kill. I have my relationship to worry about. I started to walk to the window and stare out at the lawn. What if this all is done, Damon doesn't want me? What if my Dark magic makes him not to want to be together anymore? I start to tear up. I look around at everyone. I start to speed walk into my bedroom.

"ELENA?" I heard some of them yell to me. I ignored them and left. I went and sat on my bed. I started to cry hard.

I hear someone at the door. "Elena?"

I ignored him. He said my name again. I just ignored him.

He sat down next to me and tried to put his arms around me but i turned away.

"Why are you turning away?"

"Because what happens if I get my magic and you dont like what I become and you hate me. Than you would leave me." I mumbled though my tears. "I can't handle that, Damon. I don't want to lose you"

I looked down at my hands. I felt him scoop me up into his arms, trying to comfort me. "you won't lose me, I'll you if your bad or good, Elena"

"I've killed people, Damon. Innocent people." I told him, honestly.

"I have to"

"Have you ever set a person on fire with your mind? have you ever made someone choke on there own blood, Damon?" I asked angrily.

"No, Elena but I Don't care. I love you" He soothed me.

"please, just please. Don't leave me when I have my dark magic. Just so you know. I become a different person when I use my dark magic, it takes a hold of me"

"OKay, I understand. You gave me a warning."

"Don't say, I didn't tell you" I chuckled trying to lighten the mood. I snuggled into his arms and sighed.

"I won't"

"I love you so much" I said smiling.

"I love you too" He lifted my chin and looked in my eyes.

I saw he was honest at all that he told me. I smiled. I leaned him and gave him a kiss filled with all I had in my small, now weak body from all the crying I just did.

"Damon, I will never leave you."

* * *

**Here you go.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. :)  
**


End file.
